


Fighting monsters

by ShadowsTakesAll



Series: ~Presents for the people I love~ [4]
Category: Withnail & I (1986)
Genre: M/M, Saturnalia's present
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsTakesAll/pseuds/ShadowsTakesAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Un escalofrió me dejó totalmente de piedra pensando que podría estar ocurriendo algo grave. La voz con la que había gritado hacía unos minutos no había sido precisamente calmada, claro que rara vez me hablada calmado. Parecía que su estado natural fuera el enfadado y, sinceramente, lo prefería así. Claro que no es algo que fuera a decirle en persona, ni mucho menos. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Mini fic para Sammy por Saturnaia…el 23 de Enero. ¡Viva la puntualidad y esas cosas! También puedes matarme porque no es muy bueno u_u.
> 
> También disponible en mi páginia de facfiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/~marquiseofhearts   
> y de D.A: http://marquesa-luna.deviantart.com/gallery/

-¡No te acerques a la cocina! –Bramó Withnail cuando me oyó entrar a la casa. Estaba muerto de frió, aunque casi prefería quedarme fuera, porque nada más abrir la puerta se hizo evidente que la casa estaba por debajo que la temperatura del exterior.  
-¿Ni siquiera puedo ir a por un café? –Pregunté a punto de quitarme la bufanda, aunque lo pensé mejor y decidí irme directamente al sofá con toda la ropa de abrigo puesta, o terminaría siendo un cubo de hielo humano. Al menos hasta que tuviera una taza de café caliente con la que pudiera caldearme un poco.   
Mientras esperaba la respuesta de mi compañero, aunque dudaba de que fuera a dármela, cogí un cigarrillo que había encima de la mesa y lo encendí. La primera calada me sentó tan bien que casi podía compensar lo mal que había ido el día.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí? –Pregunté un poco molesto por los ruidos que venían de la cocina. No me había dado cuentas antes, pero había una especie de sábana milagrosamente pegada a la pared que hacía de puerta… en vez de estar la puerta cerrada si es que quería esconder algo. ¿Y qué demonios haría Withnail en la cocina?  
Un escalofrió me dejó totalmente de piedra pensando que podría estar ocurriendo algo grave. La voz con la que había gritado hacía unos minutos no había sido precisamente calmada, claro que rara vez me hablada calmado. Parecía que su estado natural fuera el enfadado y, sinceramente, lo prefería así. Claro que no es algo que fuera a decirle en persona, ni mucho menos.   
Pensándolo bien, no podía estar pasando nada fuera de lo normal, y eso me relajó bastante.

Devoré el resto del cigarrillo leyendo (ojeando por encima más bien) uno de los muchos periódicos que habían sobre la mesa. Pilas y pilas de periódicos releído y sucios, pero que ninguno de los dos había puesto interés en ordenar. Ni la ropa, ni la basura, ni los platos…  
-¡Withnail! –Grité alarmado de repente y me levanté más deprisa que nunca; tanto que la visión se me emborronó mientras salía disparado a la cortina. En aquel montón del fregadero podía haber cualquier cosa.  
Caí de culo al chocar contra la puerta cerrada. ¿Por qué había colocado una cortina si luego había cerrado la puerta?   
-¡Te he dicho que no entres! –Gritó enfurecido mientras comprobaba que no me había roto la nariz.   
De normal le haría caso, pero la lamentable audición de esta mañana me tenía un poco molesto y el frio no me estaba ayudando en nada. Y que estaba preocupado de lo que pudiera salir de ahí.

Abrí la puerta con rapidez, esperando que no estuviera atascada de alguna forma, aunque tal era el pánico que me sentía capaz de derribarla en caso de que fuera necesario.

-¿¡Estas bien!? –Grite nada más entrar. En mi cabeza se había formado un montón de escenarios distintos, pero un Withnail con un delantal y guantes de cocina, limpiando con una mano un plato imposiblemente apoyado sobre un montón desordenado y con un palo de escoba en la otra mano como arma, no era uno de ellos.  
-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ENTRES! –Gritó, y bastante enfadado, dejando caer lo que se suponía que era una esponja.  
-¿Qué… qué demonios estás haciendo? –Pregunté tirando la colilla al suelo y pisándola.  
Withnail lanzo la esponja y se quitó los guantes con mal humor. Casi podía decir que estaba avergonzado. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que se había sonrojado.  
-Estoy limpiando esta pocilga ¿De acuerdo?   
-¿Y a que viene ese repentino interés por la limpieza?   
Se me acercó con la cabeza alta y el rostro serio, o más bien desinteresado, como si no le pareciera que hubiera algo raro.  
-Bueno, ahora que qué estarás acostumbrado al lujo querrás una casa en condiciones ¿No señor Oscar? –Dijo con burla y sin borrar esos aires que se traía.  
No puede aguantar la risa.   
-¿Un papel protagonista que me dan y ya crees que me he aburguesado? Volví aquí. ¿Recuerdas?  
Salió de la cocina sin decirme nada, pero la sonrisilla que se le dibujó en la cara decía más que mil palabras.


End file.
